1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a wearable therapeutic device, and more specifically, to a wearable therapeutic device configured to monitor or treat a subject.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Heart failure and other chronic conditions are a major health concern worldwide. Heart failure is a progressive disease with varying symptoms such as fatigue, coughing, diminished exercise capacity, shortness of breath, fluid retention, swelling in the abdomen or legs, lung congestion, and cardiac arrhythmias. Heart failure can be treated, and its symptoms mitigated, by lifestyle modifications, medications, surgical procedures such as heart transplants, and mechanical therapies. These efforts can come with side effects and limited success rates. Heart failure continues to reduce the quality of life of victims.